brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/3 May 2012
11:33 I hope there isn't conversation because people are watching that video. :/ 11:34 Lol 11:34 So, I gtg in about 5 minutes 11:35 K 11:36 Soooo.... 11:36 What Cligra said... "Soooo...." 11:36 Custom:¢ent_¢rown_Knights 11:36 :D 11:37 Lol sweet 11:37 Nvm! 11:37 As long as they serve Wikia, I'm happy. :P 11:37 They do not support Wonga! 11:37 Go Wonga! 11:38 ¢an you rename da Ca$h Cow da ¢a$h Cow? 11:38 ....No. 11:39 Don't mess with the classic$. 11:39 XD 11:39 ¢ is cool, too. :P 11:39 Have I met Grovyl for Life? 11:39 What should I use € for? :/ 11:39 Nvm 11:39 I gtg 11:39 bye everyone 11:39 Bye! 11:39 o/ 11:40 Bye. 11:40 €mperor? 11:40 €mpire Soldiers. :P 11:40 Wait is that ! for me to leave, and you are happy, or just with lot's of enthusiasm... 11:40 Nvm, bye everyone 11:40 :P 11:40 Hey, Ajr! 11:41 heeeey 11:42 Gweetinks! 11:42 Hello o/ 11:43 This is so sexist. :/ 11:43 Which this? 11:43 Stop talking about this 11:43 :/ 11:44 I'm eight minutes into that episode, and for the last two it's all been stereotypes about women. 11:44 Well, what can you expect? 11:45 I don't know, but it's funny. :P 11:45 :P 11:45 And the YouTube captions are political. Right now they're talking about Government Bartenders. :S 11:46 Berrybrick, PM. 11:46 YouTube captions? I've got a video for you... 11:46 Government.... Bartenders...... 11:46 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23H8IdaS3tk 11:47 Meesa backa! 11:47 Yea youssa back 11:47 Coolsa! 11:48 That caption is not appropriate. :D 11:48 * :S 11:48 Nvmsa, I gtgsa 11:49 Bye everyone 11:49 :P Bye! 11:50 "This is torture and small schools aren't terrible!" :S 11:50 :/ 11:50 XD 11:52 That's even worse! :D 11:53 "Breast might prove baseball" :S :D 11:54 :/ 11:55 Holy... 11:56 I can't take it anymore. :S 11:56 11:56 :P 11:57 Berry, PM! :O 11:58 http://www.eurobricks.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=69199&pid=1271708&st=0&#entry1271708 11:58 Huh. 11:59 Well, g2g 11:59 By 11:59 *Bye. 11:59 I just looked up Clavicle, that episode is even more sexist than I thought. And it was really sexist. :S 12:00 Epicness... 12:00 <1999bug> This looks weird as an avatar. xD 12:04 ¿ 12:04 upside down ? 12:04 ¿? 12:04 ¿_¿ 12:06 Hello 12:08 Zero Factory! XD 12:10 Yea do you like bionicle 12:10 No. 12:10 is anyone else a conciler? 12:10 But Zero Factory is still funny! XD 12:10 So what do like 12:11 g2g bye o/ 12:13 Castle (2007), Space Police 3, Alien Conquest, Knights' Kingdom II, Lord of the Rings, etc. 12:13 Lets talk about it in our private chat 12:15 Lets talk about Space Police 3 12:17 Yo, dog. Can I eat yo brain, yo plox? 12:17 Do you want to talk about anything 12:19 <717dif> let talk 12:27 Hello 12:27 <717dif> hola 12:39 http://objection.mrdictionary.net/go.php?n=5726025 12:39 eheh 12:39 hi 12:41 Helo 12:42 hi 12:42 Lets PM 12:42 (Private Chat) 12:43 At the middle right side of your picture 12:43 Hello 12:43 o/ 12:44 the chat has gone blank im going to C.C 12:45 Thats wierd 12:47 hi 12:47 Hello 12:47 o/ 12:47 hi 12:49 Do you like bionicles? 12:56 Alright it's "later" so that means IM BACK again 12:56 hello 12:56 hi :) 12:57 wat up? 12:57 Helllllllllo 12:57 hey wat up? 12:58 .. 12:59 hey 12:59 so hey 12:59 What are your favorite Lego themes? 01:00 my fav lego themes r Star Wars, Indiana Jones, Batman and the DC things, the Avengers, Spiderman, and Harry Potter 01:01 Mine is Star Wars and Super Heroes. 01:01 What's your favorite Lego videogame? 01:02 Probably Harry Potter years 1-4. 01:02 Mine is Lego Batman 01:03 Love the new Brickipedia logo. Anybody seeing the avengers? 01:03 Yeah, I am. 01:03 cool] 01:03 are you seeing it this Friday? 01:03 i am sunday 01:03 I'm seeing it on Sunday, too. 01:03 @Removed it doesn't come out till Friday. 01:04 gotta go 01:04 Cool. I'm seeing it the night it comes out 01:04 Bye 01:04 Lucky. Tickets were sold out in my area for the premeire. 01:05 Usually whenever I see a movie I get the tickets when I get to the theater. But I pre-ordered my avengers tickets. I've been waiting for this since 3 years ago 01:05 I've been waiting since 3 minutes ago. JK 01:06 have you guys seen the other MCU movies? 01:06 Marvel Cinematic Universe is what MCU stands for. 01:06 EVERYONE MAD OLOLOLOL 01:06 Cool 01:06 I know. Thor was also one of my favorites. 01:07 U JELLYYYYYY 01:07 O_O 01:08 I just nominated myself for mod yay! 01:08 <3 01:08 Testing emits. 01:08 *emots 01:08 can people vote 01:08 R u seeing the avengers? 01:09 Brickipedia:Request_for_Chat_Moderator/ToaMatau2004] 01:10 HULK, THOR, IRON MAN, CAPTAIN AMERICA, HAWKEYE, BLACK WIDOW, NICK FURY, PHIL COULSON, AND MARIA HILL ALL AGAINST LOKI AND HIS ALIEN ARMY!!!!! 01:10 why dont you go nominate yourself x20 01:11 I did 01:12 18 maybe 01:14 bye 01:19 forever alone 01:22 http://objection.mrdictionary.net/go.php?n=1194116 01:22 anyone an expert in this? 01:23 (ba) 01:27 hi 01:27 buahahaha 01:27 hey bor 01:27 bot 01:30 <717dif> hola 02:58 Hey, Ajr and Ness. 02:58 HI 02:59 oops caps 02:59 hey 03:01 So..... 03:03 im "vandalism in progress" 03:04 Fancy. 03:13 OK NOWS THE TIME 03:14 Hdfghd oops. 03:35 Warn one, spam. :P 04:33 (batman) 04:33 (batman) 05:38 Hello Cligra o/ 05:40 Hey! 05:50 I supported that DW CUUSOO project you recommended. 05:51 I did aswell 05:52 :P 05:52 I really like the Silence minifigure. 05:52 Delete this please? Brickipedia_Statistic 05:53 I don't really like the it but i supported it as its the best lego doctor who thing i have seen 05:55 I personally prefer Mark Staford's one, but that's just opinion... 05:55 Or is it Stafford? :/ 05:55 I can never remember... 05:56 Link to that? 05:56 Also more pics of that cuusoo thing http://doctorwholego.tumblr.com/ 05:56 K 05:56 http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/6612 05:57 It's made by an actual LEGO set designer. 05:57 Although, he is one of the prime designers of Ninjago, so he has much to answer for. :/ 05:57 hi 05:57 Hey. 05:57 o/ 05:58 :) 05:58 so u like lego star wars 05:58 Eh, it' 05:58 s not a favorite. 05:58 what is then 05:59 Hm... Friends, Galidor, Scala..... :P 06:00 never heard of galidor and scala 06:01 You have never heard of them? 06:01 no 06:01 :O :O :O :O 06:01 bye 06:01 ....Bye! 06:04 How could they have never heard of them? 06:04 They must have lead a deprived childhood. 06:05 I bet they've never heard of RSQ911 either! :O 06:05 I bet that too 06:06 Shocking, really.... 06:08 Ikr? 06:12 Yup. 06:16 Back from supporting all the good Doctor Who cuusoo projects 06:16 :P 06:16 Links? 06:16 I'll support those I haven't yet. 06:21 http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/7575 06:22 http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/7324 06:22 Yowch, that's be a lot of $$ 06:22 *That'd 06:24 Yes but it would be worth it 06:25 True. 06:26 Hello everyone. 06:26 Hey. 06:52 Hey 06:53 Hello CM O/ 06:53 Soo 06:59 Sorry i was searching Cuusoo for projects 07:01 Hello 07:02 Hiya 07:03 For some reason my chat keeps stuffing up. 07:04 What browser? 07:04 CM are you on Cuusoo? 07:04 internet explorer 07:04 internet explorer 07:05 internet explorer 07:05 Internet explorer. 07:05 internet explorer 07:05 what is happening 07:06 I can't type anything 07:06 come on 07:06 Internet Explorer is very bad for chat 07:06 internet explorer 07:06 hello 07:06 Use Google Chrome or Firefo 07:06 *firefox 07:06 brb 07:07 @CGCJ, I'm called CzechMate over on Cusoo 07:08 Ok and im called Cgcj on there 07:08 ok 07:09 yeah when I typed and press enter it doesn't tell me I wrote it down on the chat wall. 07:09 It's alright now. 07:10 Actually, my name on CuuSoo is cp_sonic 07:10 btw I have google chrome but rarely use it. 07:11 Google Chrome = Beast 07:11 Yeah I should use it more often. 07:12 No Firefox Nightly = Best 07:12 :P 07:12 I <3 Penguins :p 07:13 ok 07:14 Do you like my My Penguin? 07:15 I can't see links 07:16 same thing's happening on google chrome 07:16 I can't see a thing 07:16 brb 07:17 Why can't you see link? 07:17 links* 07:17 Dunno 07:17 neither can I 07:18 btw cool penguin 07:19 Thanks 07:20 Waddle J. Flippers anyone? 07:21 Nah mines better 07:22 yeah but it's still cool 07:22 Ca$h!!! 07:22 CM that would be good if you made a none Ca$h one 07:22 I might order pieces online 07:24 Cool 07:25 I have just realized i could build that 07:28 Who unblocked CM4S!?!? 07:29 WAAA? 07:31 Zero is blocked too 07:31 ?!?! 07:31 Yeah I just saw him edit something 07:31 He asked to be blocked so he could revise 07:31 Revise schoolwork? 07:31 Yes 07:32 And is a big distraction to him 07:32 And here* 07:32 Ah. 07:32 I see. 07:33 But i don't see why CM4S has been unblocked 07:34 neither do i 07:35 He's OK. 07:36 I know but he has had too many chances 07:36 Hey CGCJ, I saw you made SSX an avatar? 07:36 I just edited an image he uploaded 07:37 Removing the background and resizing it 07:37 Ah 07:38 Well i have to go now 07:38 Bye CM o/ 07:38 Cya 07:39 bye 07:43 ... 07:45 ... 07:46 Hi everyone 07:46 Hello 07:47 Hi Jim!!! 07:47 At least it isn't quiet anymore. 07:48 :o 07:48 :P 07:49 Jim, can you see my PM 07:49 ? 07:49 hi o/ 07:49 hi 07:50 Jim ,roblox? 07:51 No, on wrong computer, my desktop computer lags a bit. 07:51 ah 07:52 My laptop is the one I use for game like roblox. 07:52 *games 07:52 k 07:54 ... 07:54 brb 07:54 hello 07:55 yeah my chat's still stuffed up 07:57 working on a Spaceship for Spy's contest ;) 07:57 cool 08:01 ... 08:02 I'm having problems making villains for my custom theme 08:02 I have to go now bye. 08:04 bye 08:18 hey 08:19 brb 08:19 dinner 08:19 kk 08:19 be back in 10 min. 08:19 i'll stay on 08:19 Hiya 08:19 BRB 08:19 Roblox 08:20 kk 08:25 ... 08:28 Hi Jah 08:28 *Jag 08:31 ... 08:31 back 08:31 Hi jag 08:33 Hi 08:33 :d 08:33 brb 08:33 food 08:34 back 08:35 that was quick 08:36 I g2g 08:36 homework -_- 08:37 bye 09:28 Hi 09:28 Hi o/ 09:29 I like lego 09:29 Hi 09:29 ....Me too 09:29 This wiki is about LEGO... 09:29 i see 09:30 So lots of people here like LEGO. 09:31 Exactly 09:32 but one guy dont like lego but he write about it 09:33 ? 09:33 what? 09:33 09:33 09:34 Who? 09:34 Who doesn't like LEGO on this wiki? 09:34 i dont remember 10:08 Hi 10:08 Hi 09:30 So lots of people here like LEGO. 09:31 Exactly 09:32 but one guy dont like lego but he write about it 09:33 ? 09:33 what? 09:33 09:33 09:34 Who? 09:34 Who doesn't like LEGO on this wiki? 09:34 i dont remember 10:08 Hi 10:08 Hi 2012 05 03